A Slight Walk In
by JUJUChick16
Summary: A young Clark makes a mistake in going into his parents room one night. Very funny if I must say.


Clark stirred in his sleep as a nightmare of seeing his parents getting hurt haunted threw his mind. Clark awoke with a jolt.

"Mommy!" Clark lightly yelled as sobs choaked his throat.

After a minute no one came threw the door, which was weird since his mother always came running threw even at the heaviest of his movements. Clark got up out of his bed and listened for footsteps, none. His head began to race with thoughts, what if they were really hurt and that wasn't a dream he was having. He ran over grabbed his teddy bear, Mr. Buttons and walked out the door.

Clark looked up and down the hallway to see nothing, he lightly ran to his parents room, he pushed on the door but it didn't budge. That was extremely unusal, usually the door would open with a light push. Clark reached up and turned the doorknob without a thought of knocking, what was the point.

As Clark opened the door he peered in and saw Johnathon ontop of Martha in a very awkward position.

"_Day are westling_."Clark thought as he saw the wild and fast movements that came from the two.

Light giggles that came from Martha and sharp intakes of breath that came from both made Clark feel even more confident of his thought. After a second Martha got ontop of Johnathon.

" _Mommas wining_." Clark began to think at the sudden movement. _"I want to westle too_." Clark thought with a pout.

Clark ran and jumped on the bed with Mr. Buttons in hand.

"I want to play too!" Clark yelled.

Martha screamed at the sound of Clark's voice and the feel of him jumping on the bed. Martha immediately pulled away from Johnathon and the two looked at him.

"Why didn't you knock?" Johnathon and Martha asked in unison with embarassment written on their faces.

"I had a nightmare! I tat it was ok." Clark said sadly.

"Clark if our door is closed you need to knock." Johnathon replied.

"Why? Yous were westling." Clark said innocently.

Martha and Johnathon looked at eachother, they knew they had to talk with Clark.

"Clark why don't you go downstairs and we will be down in a minute to talk to you, ok." Martha said.

"Otay, but what abouts the monsters?"

"There are no monsters downstairs we got rid of all of them." Johnathon replied hurridly.

Clark just nodded his head and left the room for the kitchen. Martha and Johnathon got dressed and discussed what they were going to tell their seven year old son about sex. The couple walked down the stairs to see Clark sitting on a stool.

"Do you want some milk?" Martha asked Clark, he nodded yes.

Once Martha got the milk and gave it to Clark they sat down and began to have the ebridged talk with Clark.

"Son, me and your mommy were not wrestling." Johnathon started.

"What were you guys doin den?" Clark asked looking between the two.

"Well we were um..." Johnathon couldn't seem to think of anything.

"See, Clark when two people love each other like me and your father we show eachother how much." Martha said not sure of her words.

"I tat dat was why you two kiss." He replied not really understanding.

"Well that's one way that is not as private as others." Johnathon finally spoke up.

"Private?" Clark asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, well see um what you saw was...an expression of love." The couple said in unison.

"Oh otay." Clark replied as he began to drink the rest of his milk.

Johnathon and Martha looked at one another with looks of achievement.

"Were do babies come from?" Clark finally spoke up.

"What?" The couple replied in unison.

"Yah, Pete said dat babies come from da mommy but da daddy helps put it in her belly." Clark said.

They knew the Ross's must have had a little disturbance with Pete for the subject to come up.

"Well yes." Martha replied with hurt voice.

"How does the daddy put the baby der?"

"Well the babies put there by love." Johnathon then says without a clue as to what he was saying.

"So den what you and momma were doin was puttin a baby in mommy?" Clark asked.

"Well um...yes." Was all Martha could say, even though she couldn't have children what her and Johnathon were doing did put a baby in woman that could.

"Otay, can I go to bed?" Clark asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Do you have anymore questions?" Martha then replied.

"No, except will you and dadda tuck me in?"

"Sure, son." Johnathon replied.

The three walked up the stairs. Martha and Johnathon tucked Clark into bed and said goodnight and went back to their room. The two hoped to not have a talk like that for a long time. Six years later they had to sit Clark down again and talk to him about another uncomftorable situation. Luckily Clark understood better and didn't need a full discussion. They learned that Clark had actually walked in on them alot of times.Once in the hayloft after school, a couple of times in their room and some in the bathroom, the worst Clark said was when he was with Pete three days ago and they saw them in the hallway against the wall. After that the three decided that they wouldn't discuss Clarks walk ins anymore and just let things be. Clark pretended to be oblivious to his parents 'show of love' while Johnathon and Martha began to be more discreet.


End file.
